The Price of Happiness
by blackfire1108
Summary: Raven will do anything for Robin, but what happens when she's tired of being just a 'best friend' ? ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

"Let me get this strait…" Raven looked skeptically at the boy standing in front of her. "So you're saying…that if I do this for you, you'll do—

"Anything! Yes! That's what I told you, just please Raven!" A very embarrassed boy wonder stood impatiently in front of a rather annoyed looking Raven.

"And you can't get Beast Boy and Cyborg to do this _because_?" Raven asked in a slightly angry tone.

"**Because** I just know that _somehow_ they'll mess it up!" Robin replied in an exasperated voice.

"Fine." Raven said shortly. "But this is really not my style. Don't expect me to do it again."

"Thank you!" Robin sighed, and leaned in to hug Raven.

Raven, caught off guard, blushed heavily and pushed away from Robin before anything became broken.

"Just don't screw up this time _Boy Blunder_." Raven said as she pulled her hood over her crimson face, and left for her room.

'_He'll do **anything**…that's a laugh!' _Raven thought ruefully"If only..." Raven muttered as she reached her room.

Her door swung open and she quickly made her way inside, walking straight back to a corner of her room where she opened the lid of an old shoebox.

The goth girl coughed as a cloud of dust rose off the box. Quickly Raven reached inside and pulled out the object she'd been searching for with a small smile on her face.

Without wasting another second, she walked out of her room and down the hallway, placing the video she'd gotten by the door marked **ROBIN**.

Then, with a swish of her cloak, she moved on to the kitchen and opened a small cabinet with a key that she retrieved from under a heavy looking jar, where it had been hidden.

She pulled out a rather thick looking book from the drawer with a colorful cover called "2,000 Coupons!" Raven skimmed the book and stopped on a page that read: **"Free Meal for two at Fred's all you can eat Buffet!" **and immediately tore it out.

She placed the book and key back in their hiding spots, then turning on a heel, went to knock on Cyborg's door.

Raven stifled a giggle. All this 'detective' work was making her giddy. She really would do _anything_ for Robin, even _this_…

Cyborg's door slid open with a creek to reveal the disturbing site of Cyborg and Beast Boy playing the new and improved 'Mega Monkeys 4.'

Cyborg finished clobbering Beast Boy and turned around to see what Raven wanted.

"Um…" Raven started, as she watched Beast Boy jump up and down in anger. "I thought that you two might want to get out for a bit, and I found this…" She said as she held out the coupon for free food. "I just thought you might want to go." Raven finished in her usual, bored monotone.

As she suspected, Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped on the offer and immediately went to go get ready. Raven walked out the metal door smiling to herself underneath her hood. _'Damn, I'm good.'_ Her smile faded when she remembered what she was doing.

She started back to her room and waited until she heard the opening and closing of the front door of the tower, meaning that Cyborg and Beast Boy had officially left for dinner, and now it was only her, Starfire, and Robin.

Raven crossed her legs and leaned back on the pillows of her bed. "My work here is done." She said in a quiet voice.

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the voices of her teammates coming from the other room. She sighed sadly, and watched as one of the lights in her room turned black and shattered.

But the walls seemed to be paper thin, because the poor, heartbroken teenager could hear everything.

"I love you Starfire…" Robin whispered to the Tameranean princess.

"And I love you as well…_boyfriend _Robin!" Starfire exclaimed giddily.

"And I loved you so much Robin, I put your happiness before my own…" A depressed Raven said from her room as her sadness slowly turned into a new found anger. "A mistake I shall never make again…"

Tears fell freely from her eyes as feelings of hate and rage slowly consume her. Four red eyes glowed on her head, and she grew to the height of her ceiling.

The demonic girl set her powers loose on the tower, engulfing it in a black orb. She now heard the screams of her friends from the other room, but she was too far gone to care. In her new demonic form, their screams were the fuel that set her heart aflame.

She released her dark energy on the tower until she could no longer hear the screams of the friends she once loved. The demonic side of Raven laughed, satisfied, as she caught a whiff of the strong scent of coppery blood that seemed to engulf the Titans Tower along with her powers.

Raven laughed and laughed as the tower crumbled under her powers, taking her and everything she once cared about, into the depths of an angry sea.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a strange fic! It's a long story, but it's kinda what I was feeling at the time…my best friend kinda ticked me off by asking me to do something (pretty much identical to this) for him and the girl he liked and stuff like that (and of course I have a gigantic crush on him). So he got to play the part of Robin…yea… sorry bout killing people…I'm gonna go make a happy fluffy fic now! **

**Blackfire1108**


End file.
